Yoh siempre será Yoh
by Ring.Black
Summary: Anna está embarazada e Yoh... bueno, cree que ha engordado. Oneshot. Reto del Foro que todos conocen.


_Shaman king no es mío. _

* * *

**Yoh siempre será Yoh**

* * *

Volvió a suspirar. Positivo, otra vez. Ya llevaba cinco test y todos con el mismo resultado, ¡todos con el mismo maldito resultado! Ella no podía estar embarazada. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus, tuvo sexo una sola vez cuando fue su primera vez! ¿Acaso podía Yoh tener tanta puntería? Y lo preguntaba de forma literal. ¿Cómo iba a disimular su embarazo? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Yoh? ¿Era necesario decírselo a Yoh? ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! ¡Claro que era necesario! ¡Era el jodido padre de su hijo! ¡El desgraciado que la había dejado embarazada!

Sí, le diría a Yoh de su embarazado; luego de matarlo, obvio. Aunque nadie dijo tampoco que se lo tenía que decir ahora, ¿verdad? Ella podría tardar todo el tiempo que quisiera, ¿cierto? Podría esperar hasta que se le note la panza incluso. Sí, eso haría, esperaría a que su panza creciera y sólo entonces le diría a Yoh la verdad; después de todo, él ya lo habría notado.

Decidido. Esperaría.

**Cinco meses de embarazo. **

¿¡Cómo podía ser que Yoh no se hubiese dado cuenta!? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo era posible que hasta Horo-Horo se hubiera dado cuenta y él no? ¿Podría ser que su prometido fuera tan retrasado? Era evidente que sí, era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría. Su vientre no podía ser más notorio; llevaba cinco meses de embarazo, ni siquiera con ropa ancha podía disimular su enorme panza. ¿Es qué acaso Yoh no la miraba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta? No, ¡Yoh era un idiota, ese era el problema.

—Bueno, Anna, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —replicó Ren—, tu prometido siempre fue bastante lento de mente.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, con un suspiro—, sólo no lo puedo creer; creí que no era tan idiota —explicó con enojo.

El chino se limitó a encogerse de hombros; por muy amigo de la pareja que fuera, él no podía hacer nada. Aparte seguía enojado porque le hubieran ganado de mano: se suponía que él sería el primero en tener un heredero para los Tao. Aun si tenía que adoptar y obligar a Horo, su novio actual, a aceptar la paternidad.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su asiento, sabiendo que no había caso seguir con el tema y llegar a la misma conclusión: que el Asakura menor —aunque pronto sería desterrado de ese puesto por el futuro bebé— era un verdadero imbécil. ¡Hasta había hecho un pasacalles que daba justo en su ventana que decía: ¡Yoh vas a ser papá! (cortesía de Ryu), y el muy… ni siquiera no había notado!

Y mientras se desarrollaba todo este problema, Yoh estaba completamente absorto en su mundo perfecto de algodón y drogas, EH DIGO, flores. El Shaman de Amidamaru siempre había sido caracterizado como alguien distraído y esta no iba a ser la excepción, claro. De hecho, en la mente Yoh, Anna había subido de peso. Sí, esa era la explicación lógica que le ocurría al verla tan barrigona. Vamos, que la rubio era reconocida por ser una persona sedentaria, era obvio que en algún momento perdería su esbelta figura, ¿verdad? Sí, para Yoh Asakura ese era la respuesta. Incluso a veces podía sentir como su panza daba patadas de hambre mientras dormían. Aunque a veces no la veía comer, alegando que tenía náuseas y luego se encerraba en el baño, donde se escuchaban ruidos raros. Bah, él la seguía amando cada día más, aun cuando ni siquiera puede bajar las escaleras de lo gorda que está; para él es un problema menor, puesto que seguiría siendo Anna y eso le bastaba.

Pero, precisamente, a quien no le bastaba era a la misma Anna.

─Señorita Anna, ¿no cree que sea mejor decirle al joven Yoh directamente a idear esta tetra? ─preguntó la yandere, DIGO, la tímida de Tamao.

─No, sólo hagan lo que les digo ─sentenció la embarazada.

─Como si nos diera opción ─masculló Horo por lo bajo.

─Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, hermano ─Se lamentó Pillika al ver la mejilla roja de Horokeu producto del reciente golpe propiciado por Anna.

─Ahí viene, Don Yoh, todos a sus puestos ─anunció Ryu, terminando de colocar los platos para la cena.

Automáticamente, todos fueron a sus lugares. Por desgracia, Horo no se dio cuenta que estaba un trapo en el piso. ¿Resultado? Horo resbaló; Ren se tropezó con Horo, agarrando a Lyserg para no perder el equilibrio, quien a su vez se agarró de Ryu, el cual tuvo un derrame nasal al ser agarrado por su amor, DIGO, por el verde, manchando a Tamao, cosa que provoco que la pobre gritara y se levantara de su asiento, dándole un cabezazo en el proceso a Pillika, quien se desmayó sobre la mesa. Y todo eso, en cuestión de segundos.

─¡Hola, mucha…! ─Empezó a saludar Yoh, pero se interrumpió al ver el desastre que había en la sala y como su prometida desprendía un aura negra y maligna.

─Ustedes… ¡MALDITOS INÚTILES! ─gritó Anna, haciendo una fiel imitación de 300* y mandando a volar a todos de una patada.

El resto es historia.

─Lo lamentamos, Anna, somos unos idiotas ocupadores de casa que no merecen vivir. Por favor, no nos mates. ─repetían todos los habitantes de pensión, finalmente sentados alrededor de la mesa, dispuestos a cenar.

─Consideraré darles mi perdón, pero mañana tendrán que limpiar toda la pensión diez veces ─sentenció la Itako, con tranquilidad, tomando asiento en su lugar habitual: la punta de la mesa.

Yoh miraba de un lado al otro, repasando con la mirada a todos sus amigos, sin entender bien qué era lo que había pasado. Se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle importancia, ahora sólo le preocupaba que Hoto-Hoto y Anna no se terminaran la comida. Tal vez por eso no se percató de la mirada insinuante que le brindó su prometida a Lyserg, quien asintió, captando el mensaje.

─¿Sabes que vi el otro día, Pillika? Lo síntomas que atravesaban las mujeres en el embarazo ─comentó, tratando de no ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

─¿¡Qué estás insinuándole a mi hermana, Diethel!? Auch, Ren, eso dolió ─Saltó Horo, quien obviamente se había olvidado del plan, ganándose un zape por parte de su novio.

─Ignóralo. Bien, qué interesante, Lys; cuéntame, ¿qué decían? ─Fingía entusiasmo la peliazul.

Anna observaba en todo momento la reacción de su prometido, pero éste parecía ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su plato de comida. Iba a ahorcarlo con el cable de sus audífonos, lo juraba.

─Oh, bueno, contaban lo de siempre, ya sabes: náuseas; vómitos; cambios de humor; **una enorme panza… **─remarcó lo último, lanzándole una mirada a Yoh.

Nuevamente, el amante de las naranjas ni se inmutó, seguía en su mundo de sonrisas y salsa de soja. Anna ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Decidió darle una última oportunidad a su prometido para que se avive. Miró significativamente a Tamao.

─¿Sabes, señorita Anna? El otro día llamó la señora Kino y habló sobre una predicción. Dijo que en agosto llegaría nuestro heredero ─Bien, esa había sido una indirecta muy directa, Yoh tendría que haberse dado cuenta.

Pero no, el castaño seguía comiendo como si el mundo no existiera, riendo de quién sabe qué cosa y mirando a sus naranjas con un perturbante anhelo. Ok, hasta acá. Anna estaba a punto de gritarle cuál era su problema; qué si no se había dado cuenta o no quería darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada; cómo era posible que fuera tan idiota. Y un montón de preguntas ofensivas e iguales de insultantes; pero un ruido de pasos los hizo callar a todos y segundos después, por la puerta de la sala, aparecía la exacta copia de Yoh.

─¡¿Cómo que la copia de Yoh, humanos diminutos?! ¡Yo soy mucho más sexy y él no tiene este hermoso pelaje! ─replicó Hao, enojado.

─Se dice cabello, ignorante ─remarcó Anna, irritada─. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, estorbo?

─Ah, bueno, me enteré de la feliz noticia ─dijo irónico─. Al principio debo decir que casi quemo toda la casa de los abuelos, pero luego dije: "ya que". Así que felicitaciones; te compré un regalo ─explicó, sacando de detrás de su espalda un oso enorme con globos que tenían escrito la palabras "Felicitaciones" "Bienvenido a este infierno, bebé" "Mi tío es genial, los demás son diminutos".

Inmediatamente, todos voltearon a mirar a Yoh, pero éste…

─Jjiji, que tierno detalle, hermanito, ¿qué celebramos?

─¿¡Cómo que, qué celebramos!? ¡Qué vas a ser padre, idiota! Arg, ya decía que quien sacó la inteligencia fui yo ─reprochó Hao, golpeando su cabeza contra la palma de su mano.

─¿Q-qué? ¿A-annita? ─preguntó el gemelo menor, mirando a su prometida, quién se encogió de hombros.

Lo siguiente que vio Yoh fue la oscuridad.

─¿Se desmayó? ─preguntó Horo-Horo, incrédulo.

─Si respira está vivo, sino, bueno, conozco una funeraria muy buena ─acotó Hao, picoteando a su gemelo con una rama.

─¡Respira, respira! Y, oh, se está despertando ─comprobó Lyserg.

Lentamente, el castaño de pelo corto se incorporó, abriendo los ojos.

─Jjiji, no saben lo que soñé, muchachos, que Anna me decía que estaba embarazada, ¿no es una locura? Jjiji

─Eh, Yoh… no fue un sueño ─aseguró Ren, mirando con lástima al castaño.

─¿Ah, no? ─preguntó todavía con una sonrisa boba. Bueno, más boba de lo habitual.

─No. Estoy embarazada de cinco meses ─dijo Anna, descubriendo su panza.

E Yoh se volvió a desmayar. Y ahí quedó hasta el otro día porque ninguno quiso despertarlo. Después de todo, Yoh siempre será Yoh.

─¡VOY A SER PADREEEEEE!

─¡Suficiente, Yoh, ya pasaron tres meses desde que te enteraste y todos los días gritas lo mismo!

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Jajajaja, que boludeces que escribo, eh. Una porquería, pero bue, espero que hayan pasado un buen momento al menos. Reto del foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos", retada por Sara. No comments, pero ojalá esta noche no tengas internet. **

**Besotes con cariño. Gracias por leer y comentar, :D. Sobre todo, comentar, :P. **


End file.
